Canon Couples of Ga'Hoole- Why They Work
by SpiritsongCat
Summary: If this type of thing is allowed, it's a commentary on a pro-SorenxGylfie page I found on WattPad. I might add my own opinion if I must in a separate chapter. I could also make this into a "Why Canon Couples of Ga'Hoole Works" or something, which I did.


**For those who need it, I will be in italics.**

* * *

Ah, young love, it never lasts . . . except, it seems, in the case of Soren and Gylfie.

_What makes you think that it is love?_

Ever since the two young owls first met in The Capture and together survived the horrors of St. Aggie's, there has been a deep, binding, and unmistakable affection between them.

_Friendship! Not affection! They were close like SIBLINGS, as Soren lost his only sister at that time, Glyfie was like an older sister to him._

I must admit I'd really hoped throughout the series that the two owls would someday become mates. Sure, Soren is a Barn Owl and Gylfie an Elf, but isn't it one of the basic principles of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree that one must look beyond the color of another's feathers to see the true owl within?

_Uh, wouldn't that be biologically impossible? And Soren has seen Gylfie beyond feathers, he had basically accepted her as a sister! I'm sorry, but owls don't, I repeat, DO NOT, have that drive. An owl will only prefer to mate with those of its own kind, own species, just as humans only go with other humans. I think, haha._

And isn't it the assumption of a particular breed's superiority that is the very downfall of the not-so-Pure Ones? Soren never cared a pile of racdrops that Gylfie was an Elf Owl, and vice versa. Nor should they.

_No duh, why else would they accept each other like siblings?_

Their care for one another survived the test of time. And then along came Pellimore. Yes, Soren rescued Pelli from a forest fire. And yes, she practically tried to kill him, I'll say it again, KILL him, with the yoickish notion that he was a Pure One! Really! A Pure One who cares about the fate of the individual owl! Ha, not likely.

_Kill? I'm sorry, but where is your proof? I recall the books sayong she TRIED TO FIGHT HIM AWAY. And yes, Pure Ones care about the fate of another, especially if they are Barn Owl. And not a Guardian. Remember when the Pure Ones fought for OWL CHICKS? They wanted recruits by taking advantage of the suffering owls in the flames. Offer them to safety, a chance to lead troops, and there. Recruits. Your point is invalid. Pellimore is smart, she could have been in nostalgia and make a rash assumption, but she was thinking logically, and a little bit of legends worked because she knew the Pure Ones do not know the legends._

Then, when our dear Pelli came around and realized that Soren wasn't the enemy (sheesh!), she followed her rescuer to the great tree and apparently started flirting with him.

_What frinking proof do you have that she flivved with Soren?_

("Hey, Soren, you like books and learning? Me too, what a fortunate co-inky-dink!")

_NO. NO. NO! The books had described their relation as such, "Their FRIENDSHIP turned into a literary one."_

_She didn't really have any feelings of that matter for Soren yet._

It didn't take long for the two Barn Owls to take a liking to one another, and pretty soon they had a nest with three eggs.

_Didnt take long? This ignorance is always hilarious. On page 196 on The Outcast, Soren and Pellimore's relation ship was decribed, "They spent many hours in the library together poring over books, and their passion for books had slowly turned into a passion for each other." _

_Key word: SLOWLY. _

_A lot of readers assume their relationship is rushed. That is far from true, as Soren rescued Pellimore a whole year ago. That was long before Coryn was born. If their relationship took more than the amount of time for a chick to become a legendary king, I don't know what is a slow and developed relationship._

THREE FRINKIN' EGGS!

I can only imagine what poor Gylfie must have felt! Practically a lifetime of close friendship (wink wink, nudge nudge) warped by a miniscule twist of fate.

_According to my reading, Gylfie and Soren developed like siblings, not in… this way. In fact, Soren didn't even neglect his adoptive-sister. She even acted as a foster aunt to Soren and Pelli's chicks after Mrs. P._

I highly doubt even the most hardy and noble of owls like the brainy little Elf Owl we've come to know and love can have this happen to them and not lose a minute of sleep over it.

_This is utter ignorance. Gylfie is proud of Soren for finding a kind mate and raising a family. She would loose lots of sleep... celebrating over it._

I adore Soren but in this case, I

think he made a rather careless choice. I have nothing against Pelli. I'm all for Soren having a mate and chicks of his own. But being male (and I'm not male-bashing here), he does not understand the finer inner workings of the female mind, and the emotional pain he may have caused Gylfie.

_Uhh, Gylfie was happy throughout._

Losing your best friend in the world, hurts. Period.

And the day Soren and Pelli decided to become mates, Gylfie lost Soren in a way.

_Heck no. Gylfie not only was "Auntie" to the three B's, but also foster aunt to Coryn, in a way. Gylfie was always included in Soren's family. One could complain that Eglantine replaced Gylfie, and Eglantine ruined the close sibling-like bond between Soren and Gylfie._

Of course, knowing our Gylfie, she'll be able to deal with the pain and move on. Maybe someday she'll have a mate of her own.

Either way, one thing's for sure she is one Glaux-blessed little Elf Owl to have a friend like Soren.

_She wasn't in pain, it's quite obvious that she is proud to help her best friend raise his family. I do agree, however, that Gylfie will get all the support she needs when it comes to the point when she finds her one true love._


End file.
